the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Karth
|affiliation=NoHead Empire}} Karth was a male general who served in the naval forces of the NoHead Empire. Regarded by many as the best military strategist in the navy, he rose to a position of power only Mr. Stupid NoHead and Dorphane Giles transcended. Biography Early life Karth was born to relatives unknown at some point long before 1995. Eventually, he discovered his ability to generate acid from his mouth, and received training in both the mutated arts and politics. Serving the NoHead Empire Karth was a commanding officer of the NoHead Empire who served in the naval forces. He continuously impressed the Emperor, Mr. Stupid NoHead, with his intellect. Regarded by many as the best military strategist in the navy, he rose to a position of power only the Emperor and his Chief Enforcer, Dorphane Giles, transcended. Part of the reason for his loyalty was his personal vendetta against the leader of the opposition, Sheriff Bladepoint. Eventually, Karth learned of a fortress located near the Kuiper belt on the planetoid Pluto that had been ousted during the reign of the NoHead Empire. Karth selected the fortress as his primary base and proceeded to modify it with heavy defensive weaponry, making it comparable to the Enforcer's Citadel constructed by Dorphane Giles. Fragmentation of the Empire Pacification of the Plutonian Fortress On the orders of Mr. Stupid NoHead, General Karth's forces reoccupied the Plutonian Fortress in 2007, during or soon after the Battle of Superhero University. The fortress also attracted other Imperials to the planetoid. Yet during his pacification of the world, the Police Grand Army scored a major victory over the Empire at the Battle of Superhero University when they blasted Mr. Stupid NoHead into comatose and took the Almataffe, causing the battered Imperial fleet to scatter. Although the Dark Lord survived, it would be nearly six years before Mr. Stupid NoHead was strong enough to re-emerge openly, and meanwhile the New Order quickly spiraled into chaos. Meeting Xalvatrix General Karth eventually decided the time was right to return into the open, and so he returned to the Empire proper in 2009. His suspicions — aroused by his insider's knowledge of the Emperor's methods — had crystallized into a working theory, which he related to one of Superhero University's most pivotal participants, Xalvatrix, the woman who had ultimately sounded the Imperial retreat: Karth and Xalvatrix met up together. They both speculated that the Emperor's forces were all guided by Mr. Stupid NoHead's own indomitable will. While essentially correct, they were wrong on the part of Mr. Stupid NoHead saving exposure of the Almataffe until the end of the battle. During the battle, Mr. Stupid NoHead was quite busy trying to seek out Sheriff Bladepoint and wipe him out with the weapon, which he had already used to perform shield penetration. It was actually Xalvatrix herself who was improving the coordination and efficiency of the fleet. (Xalvatrix had been trained by Mr. Stupid NoHead himself in the use of Dark strategizing just for such occasions where Mr. Stupid NoHead cannot do it in person or to support her.) Del Wendellvar Karth managed to escape justice at the hands of the reformed U.S. Government, and as a result, he was one of the few NoHeads who returned to Mr. Stupid NoHead at Del Wendellvar when he awakened from comatose and rose to power again in late 2012. Mr. Stupid NoHead was pleased by Karth's attempts to find him. NoHead Cataclysm Karth was present at the NoHead Cataclysm. He battled Julie Flowers and Amber Moss, who attempted to prevent him from reaching a mysterious vault. He killed Flowers by spitting acid at her forehead, but as he was preparing to deal with an enraged Moss, his focus was soon fixed on Alice Shinner. During the fight, Karth threw Shinner to the ground, but suddenly Defacles emerged out of nowhere and threw a mine at Karth. He dodged, and Shinner threw it into a boot. The shoe exploded, sending Karth and Defacles flying against the roof, causing Karth to bust his head open while Shinner saved Defacles' life, doubly paying her debt to him. Personality and traits Highly shrewd and intelligent, Karth possessed a calm and collected demeanor. Powers and abilities Karth's power is Acid generation, the power to secrete a highly corrosive acid. He can generate acids, bases and other caustic or corrosive substances of various levels, from weak burning sensations to burning a big hole in even the strongest materials. He demonstrated his mutantry by killing Julie Flowers. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:2013 deaths Category:Deaths by concussion Category:Deaths by explosion Category:Died in August Category:Imperial Navy admirals Category:Males Category:NoHead Cataclysm fatalities Category:NoHead Empire Enforcers Category:Plutonian individuals Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Individuals with acid generation